imperialempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Merick (MrCK10)
MrCK10 is former Emperor of the Imperial Empire. MrCK10 founded the modern Imperial Empire in 2016 and was Emperor from 2018 - 9th September 2019. The empire is said to have been created long before then. He created the and the Imperial Bible, he is the founder of the modern empire. He is said to have used his weaponized autism to destroy the Imperial Enemies many years ago, to this day he still uses his autistic powers to destroy Imperial foes. Merick has been excommunicated from the Imperial Empire as of 02/03/2020 Also, see his January 2020 for more info on Merick (MrCK10) Merick was a general in 2017 under Titus when the Empire died he re-founded it as emperor. Ever since the re-foudning he has been the main leader of the Empire. Merick was active mainly between the summer of 2016 and early 2020 after this he became mainly active on discord. Merick was also responsible for many events such as the Empire's child porn scandels, doxing scandels, scamming scandals and more. Some argue he was the best conquer the Empire have ever seen and some argue that he is a tumour to the group. It is mostly personal opinion. This text is from the Imperial Bible 10 Merick 10:1 '''This is a personal part of the Imperial Bible, I '''Merick will be writing. I am making this to explain what I have done, why I left, why I joined. 10:2 I started off in 2016 watching FIT’s video on youtube about “anarchy” I decided to join and play 2b2t.org. The server wasn’t full at this point, you could easily login. 10:3 I met a player named “Lego” who was the leader of a group on the server named the “Imperials”. I decided to join him. 10:4 Me not have played Skyrim yet, I had no idea about what this group was or why it existed. 10:5 '''I started out as an Auxiliary, as at this time, recruit ranks were unused as there wasn't enough members for them to be used. 10:6 There were already a few people in the group, mostly high ranks. Former Emperors, former player. 10:7 I worked my way up into the high ranks over time, eventually coming to the main base on 2b2t. '''10:8 '''After a while of being at the main base, Lego got sick of anarchy and decided to quit. 10:9 Me being the only candidate to run for Emperor. I won. '''10:10 '''At this time I started to expand the Imperials out to more servers. The original Imperial 2b2t players stayed on 2b2t and worked on it. 10:11' I expanded to servers such as 9b9t and Recconnect Revolution.' 10:12 Reconnect Revolution being the one I played the most. 10:13 Not much took place on 9b9t but a couple of bases and spawn bases. The centurion who was lost to history was passive. '''10:14 '''Anyone knowing me today knows I am not passive. This is why the Reconnect Revolution was a success, seen in Genesis and The old empire. 10:15 It was such a success that we made nobody want to play and everybody quit including the admins and the server shut down. '''10:16 '''There was no motivation for me to play anymore. 10:17 I called an election and left. 10:18 The only reason I even know that the main Emperors IGN had something to do with “Uzzi” was because a source from the Empire helped me establish the new Empire. '10:19 '''I don’t know if there were anymore Emperors at this time, but it is quite possible that there could have been more. '10:20 'Between the time of my departure and my arrival I did many things which I don’t plan on talking about. '10:21 'The reason I returned was because a player named “SuperJesusSquad” contacted me and invited me to play with him and his group. '10:22 'Super was an Imperial I recruited back in 2016, somehow he managed to last in the Imperials up into late 2017. Until something unexpected happened. '10:23 He brings me onto his server (AMC) which I played on with his team. 10:24 'I grew sick of being a group with mindless souls who had no desire or motivation to do anything but fit into some ideal of “anarchy” which isn't anarchy. Anarchy is the freedom of rules which in effect has the freedom of ideas. This is why I play. '10:25 'I don’t play because you can do whatever you want, I play because you can choose whatever you want, when you want. '10:26 'The fantasy of bringing back the Imperial Empire kept taunting me until the point I did. '10:27 'Many members such as BeeZ, OneMoreBloc,k and Pies were recruited at this time. This is also when the events of Five Shock occurred. '10:28 '''Since the Imperials were dead, I became Emperor by default. 10:29 I would like to note: If the Imperials die, a new capable person should step in to revive it. The manifesto and this will guide you. '10:30 '''This is were the events of AMC take place, I don’t want to repeat myself. Over and over again. Sorry… '10:31 I hope this has given you some idea of what I have done in anarchy over the 4 years I have played. 10:32 Side note: I am technically a oldfag but I did not play for long nor did I understand anything in anarchy. I joined in 2014 for a week or so before quitting as my base was destroyed.